The Beast
by Brainbust
Summary: Alexis just got to the Gardenia Hotel and Casino, somewhere she has wanted to go since she was little. But trouble occurs when she meets the Winx, who feel that something is off about her.
1. New Girl in Town

"Right this way ma'am." The hotel employee says to me. I begin to follow the employee as he takes my bags. We enter an elevator and go up 20 floors. The employee exits before me and we walk down the hall. A man smiles while walking past us. I smile back. We stop at a door with the numbers '213' on a gold plate near the top of the door. "Here is your key. If you lose it, come to the front desk and we will ask you questions to prove this room is yours." The employee says while handing a key to me.

"Thanks." I say. I unlock my room and the employee sets my bags near the door. I tip the employee before he leaves. I bring my bags to the bed and begin to unpack my things. As I finish unpacking my things, I notice a clipboard on a pillow. I pick it up, and realize that I'm supposed to fill out the form. I take a few minutes to fill out the form before setting it on the dresser.

I let out a sigh of relief as I plop on the bed. I'm finally here. I spent forever trying to get here, and now, here I am. The Gardenia Hotel and Casino. I've always dreamed about coming here. I'm here now, and I've never been happier. There was a knock on the door. I get up and walk over to the door and open it. The same employee from before was standing there. "Hello again. Did you finish your registration form?" He asks.

I nod and walk over to the dresser and grab the clipboard before walking back to the door. I hand the clipboard to the employee. "Thank you. As a regular hotel offering, we would like to give you this gift basket for coming to the Gardenia Hotel and Casino." He says. I watch as he picks up a wrapped basket off of the floor and brings it into my room and sets it on the bed. "Would you like to come down to the lobby to meet some new people?" He asks.

I nod. "Very well. Follow me." I follow him through the hall until we get to the elevator. I notice he is looking at the information I put on the registration form. "I see you put down your age as 19. Is that correct?" He asks. I nod. "Okay. I will tell you now that you may enter the casino, but you are not allowed to buy or drink alcohol. Do you understand?" I nod. It was quiet after that, with the exception of the classy elevator music.

The employee lets me exit the elevator first. I walk into the lobby and see many people. I look around, trying to find someone that really catches my eye. I walk over to a chair and sit down. But as I sit down, I see something that really catches my eye. Seven females who look my age, maybe a little older, sitting down at a table, talking to each other. I notice one of them looking at me. Once I realize it, I look away.

Through the noise of the lobby, I can hear someone walking over to me. My heart begins to beat faster as I think about what could happen next. "Mind if we sit next to you?" I hear someone ask. I look to see who it is. It's the group I was looking at earlier. I shake my head. The group sits on the couch and begins to talk to each other. "So, I've never seen you before. Are you the new girl in town or something?" One of them asks.

All of them look at me. I nod. "Oh come on, don't be shy! I mean, we saw you looking at us earlier. So, you might as well begin talking." One of them says. A few seconds pass without anybody saying a word. "Wow, still nothing. Tell us your name at least. Here, I'll tell you mine. I'm Stella. These are my friends Bloom, Flora, Musa, Roxy, Tecna, and Aisha." The same girl says. I mutter something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I speak louder this time. "Alexis." I got up and started to walk to the elevator. The elevator opens and it's empty. I enter and press a button. Before the elevator has a chance to close, Stella runs over and holds the door open. I see the other girls sigh as they get up and enter the elevator. Once all of us are in, the elevator doors close and goes to the 20th floor. I exit first and head to my room. I unlock the door and enter before quickly closing it.

I stay near the door to see where they are going. I hear their foorsteps stop in front of my door, and I hear a door open, but it's not mine. Once the door closes, I quickly open my door and look left and right down the hall, and I don't see anybody. 'Great.' I thought. 'They are in the room across from mine. This will be fun.' I walk over to my bed and unwrap the gift basket. I take out the goodies and put them away before sitting on the bed.

"What should I do?" I ask myself. "There are many things to do here, I just wish I could find something to do." I sigh. There was a knock at my door. I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. An employee is standing outside. I take a deep breath before unlocking the door, before opening it. The employee is holding some kind of button.

"Hello. Since you paid for the premium stay at the hotel, we will give you this button. It is used to alert us when you are in trouble. Let's say, someone broke into the hotel room while you were sleeping. If you woke up, you would press the button, and we will get an alert telling us that you are in danger. It also works when not in the room. When you press the button, we receive a GPS coordinate of the alert." The employee explains.

I take the button from him. I thank him and tell him to have a good day before he leaves. I close the door, but realize that something felt off about him. I ignore the feeling and set the button on the dresser next to the bed. I notice a flat screen TV on the wall across from the bed. "How did I not notice this?" I ask myself. I lay on my bed and get comfortable as I turn the TV on with the remote.

As I scroll through channels, I see a feature that makes me stop. Netflix. "NETFLIX!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "They have Netflix." I say while crying with tears of joy. I go into Netflix and sign in. I immediately go to Grey's Anatomy and begin watching where I left off. I haven't watched this in so long, I forgot what was happening, but I remembered everything when it shows Callie laying in a hospital bed.

After finishing the season, I turn the TV off and rub my eyes. I look at my phone. It's not even night yet. I got here in the morning, and it's only the late afternoon. I lay there for a few minutes while thinking about unimportant things. I slowly get up after a few minutes and stretch. "Might as well get something to eat today." I say.

I walk over to the door and open it. I walk out, close the door, lock it, and walk towards the elevator.


	2. With the Winx

As I press the 'down button' and wait for the elevator, the same guy I saw earlier stands next to me. He smiles at me, so I smile at him. The elevator opens and we step in. As I look down the hall, I see Tecna exit her room, which is at the very end of the hall. I know she won't make it in time, so I hold the door until she gets here. Tecna thanks me as I let the doors close. I notice all of us are going to the lobby.

I feel something gently touch my arm. I look to see what it is, and the guy is touching my arm. I gently move my arm away from him. He grabs my hand and I pull my hand away from his. He wraps an arm around me and I try to get away from him, but his grip is too strong. I keep trying anyway, hoping that Tecna will notice. I try to push him off of me, but then I hear something. "Get off of her. Now." I look towards Tecna, and she looks like she is going to kill the man.

The man ignores Tecna and pulls me closer to him. Tecna pulls us away from each other. Tecna looks the man dead in the eye. "Stay away from her. Never come near her again, or there WILL be consequences." Tecna says in a stern voice. The elevator doors open and the man rushes out, before Tecna and I exit. "Are you okay?" Tecna asks. I slowly nod my head. "I think you should stay with us for the rest of the day." Tecna says.

I look at Tecna, confused, but then I see her friends in a restaurant. I smile at Tecna and walk with her into the restaurant. We sit at a table with the others. "Hey Alexis, how's it going?" Bloom asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Are you okay?" Bloom asks. I nod my head. Tecna begins to get into a conversation with her friends, and I notice it's about what happened in the elevator. I don't pay attention, as I know what they are going to say.

I start to zone out and begin looking around. I quickly scan the area until I see a bathroom. I abruptly stand up, bumping the table as I did so, and walk towards the bathroom. I don't know why, but I have a feeling of paranoia, and begin to open all of the stall doors to make sure I am alone. After making sure I am alone, I put my back against the wall, and sigh as I slide down to the floor. So much has already happened in less than a day.

I have an excellent sense of hearing, and using that hearing, I hear multiple footsteps coming near the bathroom. I know who it is, but I don't want to be here to talk to them. So I know it might be crazy, but I look for an air vent. I notice a vent above the last stall. I go to the last stall and stand on the toilet. The vent is screwed into the wall, but thanks to the Walking Dead game, I take out a coin and begin unscrewing the vent.

Once I am done, I take the vent off and climb in. Honestly, I'm surprised I can fit. I didn't think I would. Anyway, as I crawl, all noise coming from the bathroom comes into the vents. I hear the footsteps enter the bathroom. "Where is she? She just came in here." I hear Bloom say. I continue crawling, but then I hear something. "Wait, look up there." Bloom says. "She crawled through the vents!" I begin to crawl faster.

"The only place she will be going is the 20th floor." Flora says. I hear the footsteps leave as I approach another vent. I look through the grid, and see nobody walking in the hall. I can't unscrew from the inside, so I double check to make sure nobody is in the hall. I form acid on my nails and scratch a reactangle big enough for me to climb out. I get out of the vent and look around. I'm on the second floor.

I look around for an elevator, but then I see it's going to the first floor. I look for some stairs. I find some and begin flitting up the stairs as fast as I can. One flight after the other. I don't think my legs will be getting tired anytime soon. I finally make it to the 20th floor and rush to my room. I slam the door closed and lock it. I jump into my bed and pretend I'm asleep. I hear the elevator open, and footsteps come out and walk down the hall.

The footsteps stop at my room. "Should we enter?" Musa asks. "I mean, we just want to know why she left so suddenly. But I don't want to break into the hotel room." It was quiet for a few moments, before someone knocks on the door. I was thinking about opening the door, but then, I think of a way to get them to stay away from me for the rest of the day. I get out of bed and start to focus my energy. I release almost all of my energy and begin to feel the injuries forming while I collapse to the ground.

I struggle to get up and hear a door open. I slowly look up as I hear many footsteps rush over to me. Two people help me up. They help me get into my bed. My vision is very blurry, and I can't see who it is. "It's okay Alexis. You're safe here." I hear a familiar voice say. It was Flora's voice. I reach my hand out, but don't touch anything. I feel someone take my hand into their hands. "Relax, you're okay." Flora says.

I smile. "Guys, check this out." Tecna says. Flora holds my hands for a few seconds longer before going over to Tecna. "Look at this. My phone is detecting high amounts of energy. It doesn't seem to know where it's coming from though." Tecna explains. I hear someone walk over to me. That same person cups my face with their hands, but then gasps suddenly and takes their hands away. "What's wrong Flora?" Tecna asks.

"Her eyes..." Flora starts. I hear the others walk over to us. "She's blind." Flora says. I hear everybody stop breathing. "That...that's why she couldn't grab my hand earlier, she couldn't see. It's also probably why she was on the floor, she couldn't see where she was going, and probably tripped over something." Flora explains. "Wait. How were you able to be downstairs if you were blind?" Flora asks. I suddenly start to feel hot.

I wait a few moments. "I...I don't know. It usually happens after I faint. I am usually blinded for a short time. But it will go away soon." I answer. "Wait...your names. They sound very familiar... I know I have heard them before, but, where?" I ask. It was quiet. Nobody said anything, but then it hit me. "You're the Winx!" I realize. "You...you guys are fairies. I know a lot about you guys. You saved this town many times." I explain.

I can sense happiness coming from all of them. "That's right." Stella says. "The only fairies in Gardenia, or maybe the whole world. But yes, we saved this town, and do you know why? We try our best everyday, and will do whatever it takes to make sure everybody is safe." Stella explains. Wow, that was really inspirational, especially coming from Stella, the one who jokes around most of the time. "So...are you guys ready to go shopping?" Stella asks.

The Winx groan at Stella's question. "Oh come on, you just have to follow me from store to store. It's not that hard." Stella explains. "Okay, how about this: We go shopping and I get whatever I want, and once I am finished we can get something to eat. Does that sound good?" Stella asks. My vision starts to come back. "Okay then. Let's go!" Stella shouts happily. Stella rushes out of the room and enters her room to get a few things.

The Winx say bye to me before leaving. Flora waves to me before closing the door, and I hear all of their footsteps walk down the hall, except for Stella's. She was running down the hall.


	3. Guide to Alchemy

I lock the door before climbing in the bed after a very long and surprising day. I think about what happened. I already met some people, one of which, I will never be seeing again, probably. I successfully unpacked everything in one day. I don't think about what I am doing tomorrow, as that will probably keep me from sleeping. I close my eyes and let all of my surroundings completely fade away as I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and stretch before getting out of bed. I go into the bathroom and do what I need to do, before turning on the shower. I undress and step in. I think about what I could do today. But I also think about staying in the hotel room all day doing whatever, but then I remember, I have something very important to do. I just kind of stand there in the shower while thinking, and space out, not realizing how much time has passed.

When I come back into reality, I finish washing myself and turn the shower off, before stepping out. I dry myself off and put some clothes on. I exit the bathroom and walk over to the dresser. I crouch to get to the bottom drawer. I open the drawer and move some clothes aside until I find a book. I pull the book out and look at the cover. The words 'Beast's guide to Alchemy' were on the cover. I close the drawer and make a phone call to the lobby to request a few candles.

I wait a few minutes before I hear the elevator open. I hear footsteps walk down the hall. They stop at my door, and someone knocks on the door. I get up and unlock the door, before opening it. An employee is holding a box. "Candles?" He asks. I nod and take the box from him. He bids me good day before returning to the elevator. I notice that the Winx's door is open. Some people are in the room, but I just ignore it and close my door.

I make sure to lock the door before sitting in the middle of the room. I open the box and place four candles around me. I concentrate hard while closing my eyes, before snapping my eyes open. All four candles are lit. I open the book to the first page and start reading. I have some knowledge of alchemy, but I have also forgotten a lot of the information, so I am starting from the beginning. All beasts must know some form of alchemy.

According to the book, I have to first connect to my inner spirit to know what kind of alchemy I want. I begin to concentrate hard, and block out all of my surroundings. I feel myself begin to levitate, before feeling a strange power in my chest. I focus on this feeling, making it stronger. The feeling connects to my head. I can now learn alchemy. I turn to the next page and start my lesson.

After hours of studying alchemy and learning different spells and ways to transform, I decide that I'm done for the day and think it's time to get something to eat. I blow out the candles before putting the book underneath the clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I leave my room and lock the door as I walk towards the elevator. I wait for the elevator and enter once it comes, and press the 'lobby' button to continue my day.

I get to the lobby and look around for something to do, when I spot the Winx. I decide to stay away from them and head into the casino. I surprised that nobody stopped me to ask me how old I am. I look around and try to find something to do. I find an unoccupied slot machine and insert a dollar, before pulling the handle. I get two oranges and one seven. I insert another dollar and get the jackpot...which was only $100, but I'll still take it.

The machine give me a ticket, and I go to cash it in, and I receive $100. I look around, and see the Winx enter the casino. I go where it is very active in the casino and watch the Winx. Someone taps on my shoulder, and I turn around. There is a drunk guy holding a beer bottle in front of me. I start to walk away from him, but he grabs my wrist and turns me around. He holds it up to me again. "Um...no thanks. I'm not old enough to drink." I say.

The man looks confused for a moment, before grinning. I start to move away from him faster than before and look for the Winx. I think I spot them, but then the man turns me around. He shoves the mouth of the bottle into my mouth and tips it upwards. Some alcohol forces its way down my throat before I shove the man away from me. He becomes angry and grips a certain part of my throat, which makes my mouth open.

He starts to tip the bottle forward again, but I release a powerful shockwave, which causes the casino to have a blackout. The man releases me, and I rush out of the casino. "Get her!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I rush towards the stairs and begin flitting. I think about something I learned from the book. I can morph myself into a burst of wind, and that I will look like a white lightning bolt traveling through the air.

I concentrate hard before I feel myself starting to float, before I begin to go faster than I was before. "Follow the energy trail!" I hear the same voice yell. It sounds like Bloom's voice. I get to the 20th floor and go through my door like a ghost, before turning solid and landing on the floor. I try to quickly use a spell to get rid of the energy trail, but it backfires. My body starts to feel strange. I try to resist it, but can't.

I feel claws grow, fangs grow, spikes growing on the back and top of my head, and a spiked tail emerging from my lower back. I look into a mirror. My entire body has become black, and my eyes are a dark red color. A ball of fire erupts around my head. It doesn't kill me, it's just kind of...there. I have become the beast. I notice that the energy trail has become much stronger. I hear the Winx walking in the hallway. They approach my door.

I try to think of a logical reason to get out of this. I turn myself invisible as the Winx force their way into my room. "What was that?" Bloom asks. She looks at the others to make sure they saw what she saw. "I just saw a black, shadowy figure disappear into thin air." Bloom explains. Bloom walks into around the room, and the Winx hesitate, before following. "Where is she?" Bloom asks. "She couldn't have just...disappeared."

I look at the others, and see that they are also confused. I start to slowly walk towards the door, but then a small, blue rabbit comes up to me and begins to make noise. The Winx look in my direction. "Hm? What is it Kiko?" Bloom asks. Bloom walks over to us and begins to look around near me. I start to get nervous as Bloom gets closer and closer.

But just as Bloom was about to touch me, I hear "I found something!"


	4. The Beast's Escape

I look to see what it was as Bloom turns around. I see Flora holding the alchemy book. The Winx walk over to her. I use a spell that changes the language of the cover. The words on the cover change to 'Руководство Алхимия (Alchemy Guide)' and the Winx's expressions change to sudden confusion. "What just happened? The words on the cover suddenly changed." Flora says. Flora tries to read what it says, but she can't.

I use a spell as the Winx begin to open the book. Black smoke begins to fill the room, and the Winx can't read what the book says. "What is happening?" Stella asks. The Winx start covering their faces and begin to cough. "Flora! Protect the book!" Bloom shouts. Once I hear Bloom say that, I put my invisibility spell to an end and dash towards Flora. I can see through the smoke, but the Winx can't. As I grab the book from Flora, the smoke begins to clear up.

I look for the reason, and Bloom is absorbing the smoke. I try to think, but my mind is bombarded with so many thoughts at once. "What is that?" Bloom asks. I notice she is pointing at me, and the Winx look at me. I dash out of the room, and hear "Magic Winx Butterflix!" I immediately sprint towards the stairs and go up. I keep going until I reach the top floor. I approach the door that leads to the roof, and open it.

I walk through the doorway and look around me. Complete silence. I look behind me as I feel someone approaching me. It's the Winx. "Give us that book!" Bloom shouts. I smirk and sprint towards the edge. "No!" Bloom shouts as I jump. As I go down, wings emerge from my back. I pick up speed as I fall, and just before I hit the ground, I pull up. I fly with great speed towards the busy streets of Gardenia. "Follow her!" Bloom shouts.

I know the Winx won't hurt civilians, so I fly closer to the street. I use my beast vision to scan the area for a possible escape. I sense a manhole cover and speed up. I stop at the manhole cover and quickly remove the cover, before climbing inside, before putting the cover back where it belongs. I sense the Winx stop near the manhole cover. I begin to fly again, but it's pitch black in the sewers. I fly slowly, trying not to smack into any walls.

I eventually find another manhole cover and try to go back to human. After one minute, I feel a strange sensation. I see a faint light glow around me, and I exit the sewers. I make sure I still have the book with me before walking into the middle of a busy street. I look around, and notice that the manhole cover was outside of the hotel. I walk into the hotel. I cover the book as I walk towards the elevator. The Winx also come into the hotel.

I put the book in my jacket and hold it closed. "We almost had him, but then he got away. That sneaky creature. We'll get him next time." Bloom says. 'Oh, there WILL be a next time.' I think. The Winx approach the elevator. The elevator opens, and we let everybody get off, before all of us get on. Stella presses the 20th button and the elevator closes. I notice Stella eyeing my jacket, as if she suspects something.

"Hey Alexis, what do you have there?" Stella asks. I don't say anything and try to ignore Stella. "Come on, you can't ignore me. I already asked you a question. So what is it? What do you have inside your jacket?" Stella asks. When I ignore Stella again, she steps in front of me, and I take a step back. I don't look her in the eye. "Hellooooooooo?" Stella waves her hand in front of my face. Stella then stops and looks like she is arguing with someone.

Once the argument is over, Stella groans before returning behind me. The elevator reaches the 20th floor, and I quickly exit the elevator. I walk down the hall before entering my room. I lock the door after I enter and quickly put the book back in the dresser. I decide that if I want to practice alchemy, that I have to do it in a place where I will not be disturbed. I decide that the sewers will be the best place, despite how disgusting it is.

It's the afternoon, and I have a lot to do. I need to finish that alchemy book, I have a long way to go, but I will finish it. I decide to take a nap before I continue with my day. I double check to make sure the door is locked before returning to my bed. I lay down and close my eyes, before falling asleep.

I wake up and recollect my thoughts as I get the book from the dresser. I exit my room and lock the door. I start walking towards the elevator, but then it opens and the Winx are inside. I turn around and head towards the stairs. "Wait Alexis!" Bloom shouts. I begin to go quickly go down the stairs as I hear many footsteps running down the hall. I'm already halfway down the stairs by the time the Winx reach the end of the hall.

I hear Flora yell something, but I can't make out what it is. As I get closer to the 5th floor, vines and leaves block the stairs, and I can't go down anymore. I think it's over, but then I notice an opening small enough for the book to fit through. I push the book through the opening, and it lands on the other side of the vines and leaves. I focus on the opening, and I turn myself into white lightning and go through the opening.

I turn back into a human and pick up the book. I look back, and the Winx have just gotten to the floor. "What the...how did you get past the vines?" Stella asks. All I do is smirk and begin to run down the stairs. I get to the lobby as I hear Flora say something to make the vines and leaves disappear. I walk to the doors and open them, I look behind me, and the Winx have not caught up to me yet. But as soon as the doors close, I hear "Stop Alexis!"

I groan as I continue to run. I go to a crosswalk, and the light for the cars is red. I quickly cross the street and the Winx exit the hotel. The light changes to green as the Winx get to the crosswalk. I begin to walk as I try to find a manhole cover, and the only hidden cover I find is in an alley. I don't complain and remove the manhole cover, climb into the sewers, put the manhole cover back on the hole, and find a place that is not close to the water.

I find a small section of the sewers that is not close to the water. I pull the book out and sit down. "Now, let us begin."


	5. I'm not good with feelings

After learning alchemy and practicing the spells for a while, I become tired. I look around, and can't make anything out. I look at my watch and press the button that makes it light up. It's 8:49 at night. I slowly get up and think for a few seconds. I use a spell that connects the book to my mind. I can sense where it is and if someone other than me is touching it. I can also use it with spells now. I focus, and set my hotel room as coordinates.

I begin to run to the other end of the sewers, before bursting into white lightning. I leave the sewers and head towards the hotel. I storm into the hotel and pass the Winx. I go up the stairs until I get to the 20th floor and go through the door. Instead of falling on the ground while turning back into a human like last time, I go towards the floor and explode. Smoke fills the room. You can't see 3 feet in front of your face.

As the smoke fades away, I am standing in the middle of the room, with the alchemy book in hand. I'm surprised that I don't smell after being in the sewers. I decide to take a quick shower before I go to bed. I enter the bathroom and quickly undress. I turn the shower on and get in. I do what everybody is supposed to do in the shower, then I turn the shower off. I get out and dry off before putting clothes on. I exit the bathroom and plop on the bed, before falling asleep.

The next day, I wake up and look at the clock while stretching. It's 10:10 in the morning. I feel sore, and go into the bathroom to do what I need to do. I exit the bathroom and decide to stay in today. I walk towards my bed, when someone knocks on my door. I look at the door with an annoyed expression and slowly walk towards it. I look through the peephole, and see the Winx. I smile a little, before unlocking the door to open it.

Then I remember the book. I run over to the dresser and quickly take the book out. I hide the book between the mattress and the bed frame, before walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi Alexis." Flora says. I smile at her. "May we come in?" Flora asks. I nod and step aside so that all of them can enter. I close the door and walk over to my bed. I get under the covers, and the Winx look confused. "Um...are you still listening?" Flora asks. I nod.

"So, we're here because yesterday...um...help me girls." Bloom says. The Winx begin to show signs of nervousness. I raise an eyebrow at them. "So, what happened was yesterday, we saw you leave the casino after the blackout. We went to your room to see if you were okay, but when we got there, the room was empty. We searched for you, but then this creature showed up, and we went after it, but it got away." Bloom explains.

I think about what Bloom said. She purposely left the part about the book out. She didn't want me to know that she found the book, and the other Winx aren't admitting anything either. "Are you sure you are not leaving anything out of this story?" I ask. I feel the Winx become more nervous than before. "Are you sure you didn't touch or take anything in here that didn't belong to you?" I ask. A few of the Winx members actually look away from me. I smirk.

I feel a weird feeling within my eyes. I stop smirking and put my hands over my eyes. "What's wrong?" Flora asks. I take my hands off of my eyes and hope that they don't show anything physical. Flora walks over to the side of the bed. I look into her eyes, and feel something I have never felt before. I am always a cold person, almost never nice to anyone, but Flora has sparked a certain feeling in my body. "What's with your eyes?" Flora asks.

I become confused. I can't see my eyes, so I don't know what's wrong with them. Tecna walks over to me and pulls out some kind of device. "I seem to be picking up signs of energy. This energy is very powerful, and it seems to be coming from Alexis." Tecna explains while continuing to look at her device. "But I have never detected energy like this. My scanner doesn't know what kind of energy this is." Tecna says.

My eyes stop having that weird feeling. I blink a few times. I hear the Winx talking in the background, and hear that they're talking about keeping someone with me. The Winx walk turn their attention back to me. "So, Alexis, we have decided that it would be best to keep one of us with you for a while until we find out more about this creature." Bloom explains. I look at each of them. "Flora is going to be staying with you." Bloom adds.

I become annoyed. "I am a 19 year old female. I don't need another person to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself." I say. Stella grows an angry expression. Bloom notices Stella's expression and tries to calm her down. "Like I said, I can take care of myself. If a creature appears out of nowhere, I am pretty sure I can take care of it. But I don't think a creature will show up anytime soon." I explain. I smirk as I notice Stella.

Stella gets away from Bloom and walks over to me. "You have a lot of nerve saying that. We're only trying to protect you from the creature if it comes back. We aren't trying to make you think that we think you are not able to protect yourself. We do think you are able to protect yourself, but there are certain things we think you can't protect yourself from. You don't always have to be so cold." Stella explains.

I look Stella in the eye, and I think about what I am going to say, as I don't want to make Stella even angrier than she is, or get the other Winx members angry. "I'm not good with feelings." I say. Stella is the first of the Winx to become confused. However, I can tell that Flora is the only one who is not confused. "I'm not good with emotions. I am antisocial. I don't talk to a lot of people. I don't like to talk to people." I explain.

Stella becomes upset at the fact that she snapped at me. I can tell she wants to alpologize. "It's okay." I say. Stella smiles. The Winx talk to each other before leaving, and I am in my hotel room, alone with Flora.


	6. I'm not the one who's in danger, you are

Flora stares at me, and it makes me a little uncomfortable. Flora sits on the side of the bed while looking at me. I close my eyes and try to ignore her, but I keep getting this weird feeling that won't go away. I realize that it's the book. The book is trying to tell me something. "Нет, это остановить. (No, stop it.)" I open my eyes and Flora looks concerned for me. The feeling keeps getting worse and worse as time passes.

Then, one sudden pulse makes me sit up quickly. I look around, as I have no idea what is going on. "Are you okay?" Flora asks. I look at Flora, and think 'How did she get here?' But then I remember, she is staying with me. I continue to look around, remembering one thing at a time. I feel someone wrap their arms around me, to make me feel better. I realize it's Flora who is hugging me. I hug her back, and we let go a few seconds later.

I look at Flora, but a few seconds later, I look away again. I feel something touch my shoulder. I look at what it is. Flora is gently pushing me down on the bed. "You've been acting strange lately. You should get some rest." Flora says. I smile at Flora, who smiles back. Once my back is flat on the bed, I close my eyes and curl up into a ball under the covers. I am surprised at how tired I am, I thought I had slept enough last night, but I guess I was wrong.

I wake up a few hours later and stretch, before looking around. Flora is nowhere to be seen. I spot a note on the TV. I get up and walk over to the TV. The note reads, "Alexis, I left to go find the girls. I want us to do something together, Flora." I walk back over to the bed and set the note on the dresser. I was about to get back in bed, but then I remember the book. I make sure my door is locked before I get the book from its hiding place.

I decide to read one chapter, as I don't want the Winx to walk in on me doing spells that I won't have an explanation for. I sit in the middle of the room and turn to the last page I was on. I begin to read about creating illusions. I immediately know what I will do with this information, and I will not let it go to waste. Once I am finished, I quickly put the book away and climb into bed. I sense the Winx in the elevator.

I can hear them talking about random things, none that concern me, of course. Then the elevator opens and the Winx walk down the hall, approaching my door. They try to open it. They stop for a moment, but then I hear the sound of a key turning. I look towards the door. The Winx enter and approach me. "You see Stella? Having a spare key does come in handy after all." Bloom says. Stella becomes annoyed.

The Winx look at Flora. "Any creatures?" Bloom asks. Flora shakes her head. "Any problems?" Bloom asks. Flora shakes her head again. Bloom smiles at me. "Wow, we can trust this girl. I'm surprised that a creature didn't show up, despite what happened two days ago. But the important thing is that Alexis is safe, for now. Even if the creature didn't show up today, we can't immediately assume that it will never come back. Alexis is in danger, we have to protect her." Bloom explains.

I look at the Winx. "I'm not the one who's in danger, you are." I say. Most of the expressions changed to confusion, while some of them changed to fright. I can tell the Winx want to ask why I would say that. "Well, it's just the fact that I was not in the room when the creature showed up the first time. You guys were the only people in this room when the creature showed up. So it would only make sense if the creature was actually going after you, and not me." I explain.

The Winx look at each other. "I see your point, but I think the creature is after something else." Tecna states. "When we were in here two days ago, we found a mysterious book, and when we tried to open it, the creature showed up. So I think the creature was actually after the book, and not any of us." Tecna explains. "Speaking of the book, where is it?" Tecna asks. I look around, trying to ignore the subject. Tecna raises an eyebrow at me.

The Winx also become suspicious. I quickly think of something to say, and decide that I might have to make things up as I go along. "Well, didn't the creature take the book?" I ask. Bloom nods. "So, then if the creature took the book, why would it be in here? It could be somewhere else. It could be in another dimension, another universe. But, the fact that is completely true is, the book is not here, nowhere to be found." I explain.

I can sense the Winx's thoughts. They think I am lying. I try to use the illusion spell I learned earlier. I look towards the door, and black mist begins to appear. The Winx begin to see what I see. A figure appears in the mist, followed by dark red eyes, claws, fangs, a spiked tail, and a ball of fire around the creature's head. I notice something in the creature's hand. I also made an illusion of the book. The creature dashes out of the mist and goes for the Winx.

The Winx would transform, but I think they don't want to destroy the place. They dodge the creature's attacks and try to get the book. The creature then rushes out of the room, and the Winx try to follow. "Wait!" I exclaim. The Winx stop. "Don't go after it. I have a feeling that this creature doesn't actually want to hurt you, but just mess around with you, make you waste all of your energy, then attack when you are tired and unable to strike back." I explain.

The Winx look at each other, as if they were exchanging thoughts, before half of them go after the creature, and half of them stay with me. I groan. I close my eyes and try to relax, but then I get this weird feeling...in my crotch. I whimper, as I don't know if it's pain, or something else. "What is going on?" Tecna asks. Tecna approaches me. Tecna puts a hand on my arm, but then notices something. She attempts to lift up the blanket, but I won't let her.

Tecna tries to use both hands, but I still won't let her lift up the blanket. "Just let me see." Tecna says. I don't do anything and continue to keep the blanket down. Tecna finally lifts up the blanket, and gasps.


	7. My Story

Tecna reaches for my hand. I pull it away at first, but when she attemps to grab my hand again, I let her grab it. Flora and Roxy walk over to us. They also gasp at what they see. Flora moves her fingers back and forth on my hand. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Flora asks. I can see tears forming in Flora's eyes. Flora takes her hand away from mine and covers her face while turning away from me. Roxy goes to comfort Flora.

Tecna looks at me with a sad expression, before walking over to Flora and Roxy. I feel bad for Flora, and think about talking with her, but then the rest of the Winx walk in. "Well, we tried, but we couldn't catch up to the creature. It was faster than we are. Wait, what's going on?" Bloom asks. The rest of the Winx approach Flora and comfort her. I hear them talking, and Flora talks about 'marks on her hand', and I sense Bloom looking at me.

I hear footsteps walk over to me. Bloom lifts the blanket up and reaches for my hand. Bloom stares at my hand, before giving me the same expression Tecna gave me. Bloom continues to stare at my hand for a minute, before returning to the Winx. By this time, Flora had stopped crying. The Winx approach me. "Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Bloom asks. I nod and sit up. I look at Flora to make sure she is okay with this, before I begin.

"So, I was a normal teenage girl with many friends and everybody loved me. Well, maybe not everybody. My dad would always abuse me. He would always come home drunk and become angry quickly. He always beat me and it hurt me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I didn't know what to do. I thought I should have called Child Protective Services, but I didn't want my father to go away. Then I...I..." I started tearing up.

Bloom hugs me. I hug her back, before I continue to talk. "I decided that the only way to deal with this was to cut myself, and it did, for a while. But then my mom found out and took me to counseling. My dad just continued to beat me while my mom wasn't home. My mom eventually found out about my dad and got a divorce. I lived with my mom for the past few years, and this is where I am now." I explain.

Stella hugs me. I hug her back. "Oh, I know how you feel. My parents are also divorced. Both of them love me, but they are divorced. I was upset at first, but then I learned to cope with it." Stella explains. Stella and I let go. "So, do you guys want to do anything?" Stella asks. I was about to respond, but then I start to get that weird feeling in my crotch again. I realize what that feeling is now, it's not pain, it's arousal.

I don't understand though. Why would I be feeling arousal? I mean, I could be sexually frustrated, but it wouldn't make any sense. I thought sexual frustration only occurs in males. The Winx look at me. "Um...I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind." I say. Stella nods in understanding. The Winx begin to leave, but then Flora decides to stay. I groan quietly. Once the Winx are gone, Flora walks over to me. "Flora." I begin. Flora stops walking. "Can you trust me?" I ask.

Flora looks at me with a confused expression. I look into her eyes. "I need you to promise me that no matter what I show you, it won't change the way we are with each other." I explain. Flora nods. I stand up. Black smoke begins to appear. My body begins to change. I feel the fangs and spikes grow from where they need to be. The smoke begins to clear, and Flora's expression changes quickly. "I...uh..." I start, not knowing how to explain this to Flora.

The door opens. "Hey Flora, I need to ask y-" Bloom stops. "Flora! Get away from that creature!" Bloom shouts. Flora turns to Bloom as the other Winx enter the room. Flora waves her hands in front of her body. "Wait, what do you mean Flora? Why shouldn't we attack it?" Bloom asks. Bloom narrows her gaze at me, before turning to the Winx, before turning back to Flora. "Wait, is this what I think it is?" Bloom asks.

Flora nods."This is Alexis. She wanted to show me this. I promised her that whatever happened, we would stay the way we are with each other, and I'm keeping that promise." Flora explains. "Will you guys keep that promise too?" Flora asks. I don't think The Winx believe Flora. "Trust me. This really is Alexis. Maybe she could actually explain how she became like this. That is, only if you promise to listen." Flora explains.

The Winx nod. Flora smiles at me. I transform back into a human. I sit on my bed. "So, all of this started when I was getting abused by my father. I knew I was magical, but I never knew something like this could happen. Back then, my magic wasn't as strong as it is now. I couldn't even transform into a creature. But then, I found out that I could transform into a creature if I became angry. I couldn't control it." I explain.

Flora sits beside me and notices I am tensing up. She holds my hand, and I calm down. "It happened all the time. I would transform all the time. It always happened unwillingly. As time went on, I learned to control it, and I only used it to scare people away if I had to. Now, I use it as a offensive and defensive strategy when I can't fight people with my own hands." I explain. "This too." I say. I reach between the mattress and pull out the book.

"This book has many spells in it. I learned the spells I know now from this book. So now, you can see why I wanted to protect it so bad." I explain. I feel like I am forgetting something. "Oh yeah. When the text changed, that was because I didn't want you to know what the book said at the time." I explain. I look at the cover. It's still in Russian. "The cover reads, "Alchemy Guide."" I add. "So...I take it you guys are fine with me being a beast?" I ask.

The Winx nod. "Well, I'm fine with it as long as you don't try to kill me in the middle of the night or something like that." Stella says. I smile at Stella, before nodding. "Also, don't try to kill the girls either. I kind of need them around." Stella adds. The Winx laugh. The Winx get ready to leave, but then I feel aroused again. "Is something wrong, Alexis?" Stella asks. The Winx stop to make sure there is nothing wrong.

"I...I don't know. Let me speak to Flora, alone." I say. The Winx nod before leaving Flora alone with me. I can tell what Flora was going to ask. I smirk, before leaning into Flora to kiss her.


	8. Duty Calls

Flora becomes surprised and doesn't pull away until we were 5 seconds into the kiss. "What... what are you doing?" Flora asks. Flora notices my heavy breathing, and I think she knows I am aroused. I pull Flora closer to me after a few seconds and begin to kiss her again. Flora pulls away again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Flora asks. I nod. "Well, okay. Only on one condition though..." Flora says. I wait for her to finish. "...you have to fuck me as the beast." Flora says.

I don't have a problem with that. In fact, for some odd reason, when I turn into the beast, I guess my gender changes to male. Flora locks the door with her magic. I kiss her again, she kisses me back this time. We pull away from each other and a trail of drool is seen. "Do it. Transform." Flora tells me. I transform into the beast, and I can sense Flora's arousal. I can tell she is horny. Flora removes her clothes.

Flora is wet, and is still dripping. I bring my head down and several moans are coming from Flora. My snake-like tongue is circling around Flora's clit. I lick Flora's clit while beginning to finger her. Flora's moans become louder and more frequent. I can tell that Flora is getting close, so I stop. Flora pushes me down on the bed and begins to stroke my cock. I moan at the pleasure Flora is giving me. Flora inserts the cock into her mouth.

Flora is giving me the best blowjob I have ever had...mainly because I have never had one before. Flora begins to deep-throat, and I unintentionally push her head farther down. Flora doesn't complain, she actutally enjoys it. I can feel myself getting close, and I stop Flora. Flora smiles as she wonders about what I am going to do next. I push Flora down on the bed and position my cock at her opening. I prod Flora's opening with my cock, and I can tell she is becoming impatient.

Before she can say anything, I push my cock inside of her and watch her sigh in pleasure. I go slow, as I want to hear all of Flora's moans. Flora begins to whimper at me. I wonder if I am hurting her, but then I see her reaching for my cock. I move faster, and Flora stops whimpering, and begins moaning again. Flora really starts to make noise when I hit her g-spot. Her moans of pleasure are making me want to orgasm as well.

I want to orgasm inside Flora, so I go as fast as I can while making Flora orgasm. Flora stops me, and begins to jerk me off. I begin to moan loud as I am about to orgasm. Flora inserts my cock in her mouth as I orgasm, and all of my cum goes down her throat. I transform back into a human as Flora begins to get dressed. I notice Flora's legs are shaking. I smirk, as I probably gave Flora the best orgasm she will ever have.

I become tired, and I plop down on my bed. I realize how late it is when I remember that the Winx talking to me earlier feels like forever ago. Flora makes her way over to the door before leaving. I close my eyes, and fall asleep thinking about the moment I just had with Flora.

The next morning, my body feels sore, and I know why. I get up and go into the bathroom. I start a shower while going to the bathroom. I undress and step into the shower. I do the usual thing in the shower before rinsing everything. I step out and dry off, before getting dressed. I exit the bathroom and wait for the Winx to arrive, as they always visit around this time of day. Someone knocks on my door, and I smile, before opening the door.

It's the Winx. They enter the room and Flora hugs me unexpectedly. I hug her back. We let go of each other and walk to my bed. I wonder what the topic of our conversation will be this time. Probably some questions about me being the beast and why I hid it for so long. "So, Alexis, how long do you think you will be staying?" Bloom asks. I think about it. I never really planned a certain amount of time to stay here. I thougnt I would just come and go.

"I...I really don't know. I just came here, thinking I could do whatever. I thought I would just stay for a certain amount of time before I had to leave. I didn't really think of a time to go." I explain. I sense something is wrong with the book. I look around for it, and see it on the dresser. I get up and go over to it. The cover of the book is glowing. I don't know why, but I feel that this is a bad sign. The book begins to float.

The book begins to move from left to right, before flying around the room. The Winx get out of the way at first, but then they try to help me catch the book. Stella ends up catching the book, and it begins to drag her across the room. The Winx hold Stella by her legs while I grab the book. The book flashes a very bright light, and all of us cover our eyes. When we look back, the book had disappeared, and a portal has taken its place.

A creature that looks similar to me when I transform exits the portal. I see the Winx are getting ready to attack, but then I make them stop. "Начинается война. Мы нуждаемся в твоей помощи. (The war begins. We need your help.)" The Winx look at me for answers, but I can't explain it enough in detail. "Мы всегда выиграть с вами. Пожалуйста помогите нам. Будете ли вы бороться? (We always win with you. Please help us. Will you fight?)

I nod. "Wait, where are you going Alexis? Are you leaving?" Flora asks. I nod with a sad expression. The Winx hug me. Flora hugs me longer than the rest of them. Flora begins to tear up. We hug a little longer, then I let go. I turn towards the portal and the creature enters. I transform into the beast and start walking towards the portal. I can still hear Flora crying, and I feel bad, but I must leave. "Why are you leaving?" Flora asks.

I stop walking. I turn my head and look Flora in the eye. I smile at her one last time. "Duty calls." I answer. I turn back and enter the portal and it closes, which makes me unable to come back forever.


End file.
